Daniel Samuels
Category:Protagonists Category:Humans "First thing I recall is a mission with my lads during the Separatist war. Next thing you know, those Bucketheads showed up and killed my men. I'm all that's left now. Until I met a few survivors. Now I know Hell broke loose, and with those... 'Things' spreading, my worries are starting to take over." -Daniel Samuels. Daniel Samuels (Better known as Orion) is the main protagonist in The Energy Strike Incident. He is a corporal in the British Special Air Service, and a member of the Alliance of the Resistance. He is equivalent to the Assault class, with his main weapons being an Assault Rifle and Pistol. Daniel's nickname was earned during the Separatist wars, at which he singlehandedly took out several Separatists at mid-range with incredible accuracy. Eventually, he earned the callsign Orion. Overview Background Daniel was born and raised in London, United Kingdom in August 27th, 2551. During civilian life, he had a peculiar interest in engineering, shortly before joining the SAS when he was older. His first missions were involved with the Separatist Federation, at which he and his team were tasked with eliminating the Federation's leader, Sebastian Markov. This operation failed after an ambush. In a final push to eliminate the Separatist leader, his team was ultimately wiped out by the first invasion by the Necris Legion. Upon realizing how advanced the Necris Legion was, witnessing several warheads aiming for the ships, Daniel was all that was left of his team. Since the invasion, he has joined up with the other survivors, Michael Milton, Adam Alexandre, Gerhard Schmidt, and Samantha Jones. Each of them joined the Resistance movement in order to counter the threat. Physical Description Daniel is a white Caucasian male, standing at five feet four inches tall, above average. He also has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a clean shave. Daniel also possesses an average physique. Previous Life During civilian life, Daniel lived with his family before the Separatist wars. By the time he enrolled into college, he earned a degree on engineering and theoretical physics. In the past, he worked on aerodynamics, and engineering with various technologies. During this, he had also learned decryption methods. By the time he learned how to hack into certain systems, Daniel was transferred in the SAS as a combat engineer, using his skill to remotely take control of enemy technologies, as well as gain access to restricted areas. That was until the Energy Strike wars, when the Necris Legion first attacked Earth; his team was slaughtered, and Daniel was the only survivor of his team. Official Biography A sole survivor during the Necris Legion's invasion on Earth, Daniel Samuels, callsign Orion, serves in the Special Air Service (SAS) as an infantryman. Preferring medium range combat, Daniel relies on his trusty assault rifle, and his special sidearm for close-quarters defense. Although his team was wiped out, Daniel did manage to survive against the cybernetic flesh-eating hordes that swarmed Europe within the seven hours of the invasion. Once the invasion was over, Daniel joined the Resistance, seeking to liberate his country from the Legion. Over the course of the Energy Strike wars, Daniel helped groups of refugees escape from the Legion's territories, eventually boosting up morale for the Resistance movement. Daniel is always willing to take daring risks to protect people, and always puts his head in first in the sight of danger. During his civilian life, Daniel worked as an engineer in New London. He was raised by a wealthy family, and enjoyed his life as time went on. That was until he was enlisted into the British Royal Marines during the Separatist wars. Eventually, the Necris arrived on Earth, wiping out the United Nations' security defense grid, and swept entire countries into scorched ashes. His team was wiped out by the ruthless machines. But miraculously, Daniel was the only one who survived. Perks Daniel comes with three perks in-game, which focuses on his expertise on his Assault Rifle and Pistol, as well as his utilization of the knife. Ability Daniel uses a unique ability called Adrenaline Rush. When this ability is active, time slows down and places Daniel under the effects of Adrenaline. While this ability is active, Daniel can dive by pressing the Jump button. Once Daniel has landed, he can recover back up and proceed to attack his enemies. The screen will flash once Daniel gets a kill. Adrenaline Rush can only be used twice, but can be increased by the Opportunist perk. The ability lasts for 8 seconds. Unique Trait Daniel has a unique trait that increases damage if an Assault Rifle or Pistol is equipped. This trait only applies to those weapons, and carrying different weapons will not activate the trait. This trait can however be used on different forms of Assault Rifles, such as the Plasma Rifle or Photon Blaster. The same applies to different forms of Pistols. Pros And Cons Pros * Excellent at mid-range combat. * Second strongest Human survivor. * Perks can support teammates. Cons * Vulnerable to close-range attacks. * Weakest utility melee weapon in-game. * 25% Sway when using larger weapons. Trivia * Daniel is the second strongest Human survivor in the game, with Milton taking up the first slot. * Daniel's older model originally had blue eyes and a different facial structure than his current model. This was changed as a crewman aboard the Avalon.